Hit The Road Jack
by Yuna7777777
Summary: .:!Fic reprise!:. Harry et ses amis ont 18 ans et se retrouvent embarqués dans une aventure incroyable... Retour dans le temps, flirt(s). Quel est le secret du Zephyr ?... 4eme chapitre UP !
1. Chapitre 1

**...Hit The Road Jack...**

> **_Disclaimer :_** Tous les noms relatifs à Harry Potter et à son univers sont la propriété de Mme Johanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
**_Résumé de l'histoire :_** Harry et ses amis ont 18 ans. Poudlard, c'est du passé. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont embarqués dans une aventure incroyable... Sans vous dévoiler l'histoire, je dirais qu'il y aura un retour dans le temps accompagné d'un (ou plusieurs...) flirt(s).  
  
**_Résumé du chapitre :_** Harry, Ron, Draco et Hermione reçoivent une mystérieuse lettre les invitant à se rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur...  
  
**_Avertissement :_** Cette fic comportera un slash et peut-être plusieurs. A tous ceux qui n'ont pas une ouverture d'esprit assez large, je vous demanderai de rebrousser chemin. On ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas prévenu !  
  
**_Notre de l'auteur :_**   
Kikooo !
> 
> Donc voilà, je me suis remise au boulot, et... Voici la seconde version de Hit The Road Jack, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Petite chose, les noms des personnages sont en anglais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je préfère Severus Snape à Severus Rogue... Ca, chacun son truc ! En attendant, bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas le bouton bleu 'Go' en bas à gauche ! Merci !  
  
**Yuna7777777  
**  
' ' Pensées de Harry Potter  
## pensées de Draco Malfoy   
°° pensées de Hermione Granger  
[] pensées de Ron Weasley
> 
> ****
> 
> ****o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o
> 
> **_Chapitre 1_** **__**  
  
_« Harry Potter tu DOIS porter cette robe bleue à pois rouges !   
- Mais non, j'en veux pas ! Ron, dis-lui que j'en veux pas !   
- Maman !! Il en veut pas ! »_  
  
« J'EN VEUX PAS !!! »  
  
Harry se réveilla d'un rêve où Molly Weasley l'amenait à un bal avec Ron, une main sur le coude, l'autre sur le genou, en criant qu'il n'en voulait pas. Mmmmmmmoui ! Pourquoi pas ?...  
  
' Ca va vraiment pas bien moi... Attends, c'est quoi ça ?'  
  
_Ca_, c'était la lettre posée sur son bureau.  
  
Il demanda à Hedwige si c'était elle qui l'avait amenée mais la chouette fit non de la tête. Puis, le sorcier regarda la lettre, méfiant, prit sa baguette et entreprit de lancer tous les sortilèges de protection du courrier qu'il connaissait. Ceci alla de « Nonci Amplificatare » qui ôtait le mal de mer que l'on pouvait ressentir en lisant des lettres ensorcelées, à « Recto Verso Aparenda » qui rendait visible le nom de l'Auteur de la lettre, à condition qu'il aie écrit trois fois « CENSURE – Sortilège Impardonnable » dans la lettre. Il y eut aussi « Colorisiempra Entandium » qui rendait la lettre violet si elle contenait des menaces de mort ou rose si c'était une lettre d'amour.  
  
La lettre resta beige. Harry se décida à l'ouvrir.  
  
_« Bonjour Mr. Potter,  
  
Je me présente : Professeur Durington, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à HaintWood._  
  
' HaintWood ??? Jamais entendu parler...'  
  
_Je vous demande d'être présent au Chaudron Baveur ce vendredi 12 juillet aux environs de 14 h 30 où plusieurs amis ainsi que ma personne vous rejoindront. Je ne peux vous révéler le sujet de notre futur entretien, au cas où notre lettre serait interceptée.  
  
Bien à vous,  
Professeur Durington. »_  
  
Harry ne se posa pas de question sur cette mystérieuse lettre et regarda sa montre : 11 h 17. Il faudrait se dépêcher...  
  
**..::!! Au même moment, Manoir des Malfoy !!::..**  
  
« Cher Mr. Malfoy... nianiania... Durington.. Nianiania... 12 Juillet...amis...nia nia...entretien...interceptée. »  
  
#Tain il pouvait pas prévenir avant ? Va falloir que je prévienne Vanessa que je pourrais pas venir la chercher au magasin... Pff, en plus faut que je m'habille !#  
  
**..::!! Au même moment, Terrier !!::..**  
  
« MAMAN !!!! J'ai reçu une lettre du Professeur Durington !   
- Ah bon ?! Fais moi voir ça... »  
  
Molly Weasley lut la lettre adressée à son fils et deux secondes plus tard, lui demanda de s'habiller et d'être prêt à prendre la Poudre de Cheminette.  
  
**..::!! Au même moment, chez Melle Granger !!::..**  
  
° C'est peut-être sur les dernières études concernant le taux d'utilisation de la magie des sorciers de premier cycle ! Ou alors sur... Oh je sais pas...°  
  
Nos sorciers préférés avaient terminé leur scolarité à Poudlard, étaient donc considérés comme sorciers de deuxième cycle et pour 3 d'entre eux avaient eu leurs 18 ans. Tout allait pour le mieux... Enfin, pas pour longtemps ! 
> 
> o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o  
  
Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
Super ?! Bon ?! Passable ? Moyen ? Mauvais ?.. Médiocre ?!! Oh non s'il vous plait pas médiocre !! :'(  
  
**Yuna7777777**


	2. Chapitre 2

**...Hit The Road Jack...**

> **_Disclaimer :_** Tous les noms relatifs à Harry Potter et à son univers sont la propriété de Mme Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
**_Résumé de l'histoire :_** Harry et ses amis ont 18 ans. Poudlard, c'est du passé. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont embarqués dans une aventure incroyable... Sans vous dévoiler l'histoire, je dirais qu'il y aura un retour dans le temps accompagné d'un (ou plusieurs...) flirt(s).  
  
**_Résumé du chapitre :_** Harry, Ron, Draco et Hermione se rendent au Chaudron Baveur...  
  
**_Avertissement :_** Cette fic comportera un slash et peut-être plusieurs. A tous ceux qui n'ont pas une ouverture d'esprit assez large, je vous demanderai de rebrousser chemin. On ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas prévenu !  
  
**_Notre de l'auteur :_**   
Kikooo ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, je l'ai écrit cette nuit. Ah bah vi, kesse vous voulez ? Moi je peux écrire que la nuit vers 2 h, 3 h du matin. Et comme à cette heure-ci, on dort (normalement) je peux pas utiliser le clavier ! Donc j'écris... M'enfin je sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça moi !   
Bonne lecture, et s'il vous plait, reviewer !  
  
**Yuna7777777  
**  
' ' Pensées de Harry Potter  
## pensées de Draco Malfoy   
°° pensées de Hermione Granger  
[] pensées de Ron Weasley  
[nda :] Note de l'auteur.  
  
o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o  
  
**_Chapitre 2  
_  
..::!! 4, Privet Drive !!::..**  
  
'14 h 15'  
  
**..::!! Manoir des Malfoy !!::..**  
  
# QUE 14 h 15#  
  
**..::!! Chez Melle Granger !!::..**  
  
°14 h 16.......................................°  
  
**..::!! Terrier !!::..**  
  
[14 h 16... Bon allez moi j'en peux plus j'y vais !]  
  
Ron prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans les flammes après avoir prononcé clairement « Le Chaudron Baveur ».  
  
Draco et Harry firent de même (Harry avait secrètement fait connecter la cheminée du salon des Dursley au réseau de la poudre de Cheminette) et Hermione transplana.  
  
Tous les 4 arrivèrent donc en même temps au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Hermione avait tellement changé ces dernières années ! C'était une belle jeune femme. Elle avait grandi, elle était pratiquement arrivée à la taille de Ron, ce qui n'est pas rien. Elle prenait soin de ses cheveux aussi. Chaque jour, on voyait la Hermione du Bal de Noël de 4eme année. Elle avait prit des formes, mais était restée aussi mince.  
  
Hermione était belle.  
  
Quant à Harry, eh bien.. Là aussi, beaucoup de changements ! Le Quidditch faisait ses effets sur son corps. Lui aussi avait grandi, ses cheveux n'avaient en revanche pas bougé d'un pouce. Harry avait prit du poids (les muscles). Ce n'était plus le Harry Potter petit et maigrichon de quand il avait 11 ans !  
  
Ron lui n'avait presque pas changé. Si ce n'est qu'il s'était légèrement enrobé et qu'il avait totalement changé de style de vêtements.  
  
Mais la transformation la plus spectaculaire était sans nul doute chez Draco Malfoy. Le sorcier avait toujours ses cheveux blonds/argents. Son visage n'avait pas non plus changé... Mais son corps s'était métamorphos : de très larges épaules, un corps musclé de partout [nda : tut tut ! je vous arrête tout de suite ! pas de pensées obscènes Mesdames ! =) ], un tombeur en fait...  
  
Ils se regardèrent, bouches bées. Ils avaient tous les 4 étés choisis. Pour quoi ? Ca on ne sait pas... Malfoy eut un sourire en coin.  
  
« Alors comme ça la Sang-de-Bourbe, le héro et le pauvre seront de la partie... Quelle équipe de choc ! J'espère que d'autres personnes comme moi vous aideront à remonter le niveau... Parce que là... dit Draco de son air supérieur.   
- Tu as raison Malfoy on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, enfin si, si tu n'étais pas là, j'avoue que ça serait pas mal... répliqua Harry d'un ton sec.   
- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Potter... Draco s'avança vers le jeune homme et le regarda de haut, dans les yeux.   
- Oh ? Il faudrait que j'aie peur de toi ? Redescend de ton nuage, Malfoy, nous ne serons jamais avec toi comme ton père est avec Voldemort ! le défia- t-il, courageusement.  
  
Draco regarda autour de lui et vit Ron et Hermione avec leurs baguettes pointées sur lui, ainsi qu'un petit attroupement autour d'eux. Il s'approcha de Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
  
- Fais très attention à ce que tu fais Potter... Là tu as de la chance, mais compte sur moi quand nous serons seuls...  
  
Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota en retour :  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Malfoy, je ne traîne pas avec n'importe qui...  
  
Malfoy allait lui répondre lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.  
  
- Hum....   
Les 4 sorciers se retournèrent et virent un homme, assez âgé, en costume de Moldu qui les regardait. Ils cessèrent de suite leur petit jeu.  
  
- Suivez-moi je vous prie...  
  
Les jeunes gens le suivirent au fond du pub, et s'assirent à une table. Le professeur sortit sa baguette et prononça les paroles « _Invisibilitandar Bulin_» et la table à laquelle ils étaient assis s'enveloppa d'une bulle violette transparente. Le professeur l'insonorisa.  
  
- Voilà ! Nous ne serons ni vus, ni entendus ! Je me présente, Professeur Sylvelius Durington, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal à HaintWood, dit-il avec un sourire.   
- Bonjour, lui répondirent les 4 jeunes.   
- Je suis désolé de vous avoir prévenus le jour même. Mais avec tous ces contrôles de courrier avec Voldemort... tout ça... Oh pardonnez-moi, ajouta-t- il en voyant Ron frissonner. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, continua-t-il sur un ton mystérieux, c'est parce que moi et mes confrères un peu partout en Angleterre avons fait une découverte qui pourrait changer la face du monde. Mais avant de vous en dire plus et de vous le montrer, vous devez signer ce papier.  
  
Le papier, était un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit :  
  
_Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Malfoy  
Mademoiselle Granger,  
  
Nous avons fait une découverte pour le moins surprenante. Elle a été classée secrète par le Département des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie. Vous comprenez donc l'importance de ne rien révéler à personne. Avant de continuer, vous devez par conséquent jurer par votre signature que vous ne direz jamais rien et à personne avant le 1er Août de cette année.  
  
Merci de votre compréhension._  
  
Harry, Draco, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.  
  
Vous avez une plume ? demanda Draco. »  
  
Il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer.  
  
o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o  
  
Voilà pour ce second chapitre... Nous en saurons plus au prochain =)   
En attendant, bonnes lectures et merci de reviewer :D  
  
**Yuna7777777**


	3. Chapitre 3

**...Hit The Road Jack...**

**_Disclaimer :_** Tous les noms relatifs à Harry Potter et à son univers sont la propriété de Mme Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
**_Résumé de l'histoire :_** Harry et ses amis ont 18 ans. Poudlard, c'est du passé. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont embarqués dans une aventure incroyable... Sans vous dévoiler l'histoire, je dirais qu'il y aura un retour dans le temps accompagné d'un (ou plusieurs...) flirt(s).  
  
**_Résumé du chapitre :_** Où on en apprend plus sur HaintWood, sur le Zephyr et sur la « mission ».  
  
**_Note de l'auteur :_**   
  
Kikooo !   
  
Alors, il a été long à venir ce chapitre mais je pense qu'il le vaut bien lol.  
Il est beaucoup plus long que les deux premiers.   
Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, il n'y aura pas de slash, mais pas mal de trucs à la place !  
  
Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Cocaïne** et **Marijuana** et aussi **Ecstasy** même si elle ne peut pas le lire...  
Je vous kiffe trop les filles !! **Marijuana**, désolée pour la puanteur de la journée :D  
  
**Yuna7777777**  
  
' ' Pensées de Harry Potter  
## pensées de Draco Malfoy   
°° pensées de Hermione Granger  
[] pensées de Ron Weasley  
[nda :] Note de l'auteur.  
  
o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o  
  
**_Chapitre 3_**  
  
"Bien. Laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez prit la bonne décision. Je peux maintenant vous emmener, leur annonça le professeur.  
  
- Attendez, nous emmener ou ça ? demanda Ron, légèrement inquiet.  
  
- Faîtes moi confiance Mr. Weasley ! Oh ! J'ai omis de vous dire : si vous acceptez la "mission" que je vais vous proposer, (j'ai parlé de mon projet à Mrs. Pearl la directrice) vous bénéficierez d'une inscription en 1ere année à l'école d'HaintWood. Formation d'Aurors !! ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air d'incompréhension très lisible sur le visage de Harry, Ron et Draco.

Alors HaintWood était une école de formation des Aurors... L'occasion rêvée pour les jeunes sorciers. Harry était convaincu que s'il avait réussi à échapper à Voldemort toutes ces fois, et à établir la vérité ( même si personne ne voulait l'entendre ) c'était grâce à ses fidèles amis Ron et Hermione. Sa première année, il avait pu passer sous la trappe et arriver jusqu'à Voldemort, grâce à eux : Ron avait fait un terrible sacrifice lors de la partie d'échecs, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs gagnée grâce à ses talents aux échecs, Hermione avait résolu un problème insoluble. S'il avait pu tuer le Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets c'était grâce à Hermione et sa passion pour les livres. Pour sauver Sirius du terrible sort qui lui était destiné en troisième année, Hermione avait là aussi été présente avec son Retourneur de Temps, etc.   
Le sorcier pensait qu'ils avaient tout fait ensemble, et qu'il fallait que ça continue ainsi. Devenir tous trois des Aurors serait le comble du comble...  
  
En revanche, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Malfoy avait toujours eu sa place dans l'histoire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Draco avait toujours été mêlé de près ou de loin à ses affaires, et quoi qu'il puisse en penser, il fallait aussi que ça continue.   
  
Sylvelius Durington prit un petit sac d'une poche de sa veste et fit tomber doucement sur la table... une minuscule paire de vieux ciseaux rouillés ?!   
  
- Alors c'est ça votre fabuleuse découverte ?? se moqua Malfoy  
  
- Non, lui répondit le professeur, ça, c'est un portoloin.  
  
Hermione et Ron ricanèrent. Harry, lui, pensa à sa quatrième année, où il se servit pour la première fois d'un portoloin... Le professeur regarda sa montre, et fit le décompte.  
  
- A 3, vous les touchez ! Un... Deux... Trois !!!" 5 mains se posèrent sur les ciseaux.  
  
Celle de Ron toucha 'malencontreusement' celle de Hermione. Ils se regardèrent avant d'être aspirés et amenés dans une très grande pièce, peu éclairée.   
  
L'endroit ressemblait à une bibliothèque, silencieux, tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. La seule source de lumière était de longues fenêtres fines comme des meurtrières sur le mur de droite. Il y avait des rangées de bibliothèques contenant des centaines de livres chacune, sur des thèmes totalement différents.  
  
Hermione était aux anges.  
  
Harry se tourna et vit une grande porte derrière lui, en or ( plutôt en plaqué, elle aurait coûté des millions de gallions vu la taille de la porte ).   
Draco, lui, fixait le halo de lumière dorée qui émanait du centre de la pièce.   
  
Ils s'approchèrent.   
  
Au centre de la salle, était disposé une sorte de pupitre en or sur lequel on pouvait voir un grimoire poussiéreux. Une vitrine dorée les recouvrait. Harry regarda un peu partout et vit plusieurs caméras tournant autour du grimoire.  
  
C'était des Runes Anciennes. Hermione qui connaissait un peu ces caractères et leurs significations commença de suite la traduction.   
  
"Il est écrit que l'histoire commence. Ca a l'air d'être un amateur qui a écrit ce livre. Les phrases sont mal construites. Peut-être quelqu'un qui a été spectateur d'un évènement ! Un évènement qu'il raconte en dans une sorte de langage codé ! Hermione partit dans un délire, mais avait vu juste. Mais c'est confus, je n'arrive pas à...  
  
- Quel esprit vif Miss Granger ! Vous feriez une excellente élève à HaintWood, confia le professeur à Hermione avec un clin d'oeil.   
  
Hermione rougit furieusement suite à la remarque du professeur qui était sûrement déjà devenu son idole.  
  
- Comme si Poudlard ne lui suffisait pas... grommela Draco.   
  
Hermione le fusilla du regard. Même si à la base le commentaire de Draco était plutôt flatteur, elle ne put y croire, Malfoy ? Flatteur ? Non, il devait se moquer... Pour une raison quelconque, le blond rougit jusqu'aux oreilles suite au regard meurtrier de Hermione et se mordit la joue pour se reprendre.   
  
'Oh, c'est trop mignon !! Nan mais ça va pas moi !' pensa Harry en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
- Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que l'on fait ici ? demanda timidement Ron.  
  
- Eh bien Mr Weasley, si j'ai fait appel à vous 4, c'est pour une raison simple : il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ce livre, le Zephyr, devant vous, raconte l'histoire d'une aventure passée il y a des années. 40 ans exactement. Oui Miss Granger, c'était en 1958. A cette époque-là, la Chambre des Secrets venait tout juste d'être refermée à Poudlard, un élève a écrit ce journal car il s'y est passé des choses étranges qui n'ont jamais trouvé de réponses. Enfin, jamais est un grand mot ! Nous pouvons peut-être les trouver maintenant si nous avons les solutions aux mystères de ce livre...  
  
- Euh.. Pourriez-vous être un peu plus... précis ? demanda Draco, intéressé.   
  
C'était la première fois qu'on voyait Draco Malfoy sous cet angle : attentif, concentré (et cette fois-ci pas sur les fesses d'une fille !).   
  
- J'y viens Mr. Malfoy, reprit Durington avec un léger sourire. Ce grimoire a été écrit en Anciennes Runes comme vous avez pu le constater Miss Granger. Qui a étudié les Anciennes Runes ici ?   
  
La main de Hermione se leva instinctivement, accompagnée de celle de Draco, à la plus grande surprise de tous.   
  
- Bien, vous allez avoir tout le loisir d'en apprendre plus sur tout ça ! dit-il. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu. Les Anciennes Runes, comme vous le savez Mr. Malfoy et Miss Granger n'ont presque pas de traduction. Les caractères remontent à l'Antiquité. Or, le collège Poudlard a du refaire toute sa bibliothèque en 1959 car les fantômes se sont rebellés mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Et nous avons la certitude que les livres que contenait la bibliothèque de l'école avant ce jour pourraient nous éclairer quant au Zephyr retrouvé il y a deux semaines dans une maison inhabitée.   
  
Hermione était au bord des larmes alors qu'elle apprenait que la bibliothèque de Poudlard avait été ravagée par les fantômes. Elle n'avait jamais lu quoi que ce soit là-dessus dans l'Histoire de Poudlard... Si elle avait su ça avant, Hermione n'aurait jamais adressé la parole à Nick Quasi- Sans-Tête !   
  
- Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez [ nda : mdr !! ] sera de remonter le temps jusqu'en 1958 et de trouver des informations sur ces caractères jusqu'à présent restés incompréhensibles. Je vous explique le système : vous pourrez rester autant de temps que vous voudrez à Poudlard. Remonter 40 ans vous ferra revenir dans le présent ( ou dans l'avenir comme vous préférez ) 4 semaines plus tard. 1 semaine pour 10 ans. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça !   
  
Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées.  
Ron regardait Hermione, et faisait semblant de réfléchir.  
Harry regardait de plus près le fameux grimoire.  
Draco releva brusquement la tête.  
  
- Mais cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi nous ? Nous n'avons rien fait de spécial... Enfin si quelques personnes ici, mais moi ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir dans tout ça ? demanda-t-il à Durington, qui le regarda soudain étrangement.  
  
On pouvait lire de la pitié dans ses yeux, mais en même temps de l'admiration. Un regard qui voulait en dire long mais qui ne laissait rien paraître.   
  
- Vous le saurez en temps et en heure, Mr. Malfoy, dit-il simplement. Voilà, tout ça est assez clair, oh j'allais oublier quelques détails : premièrement, si vous acceptez et que vous réussissez votre mission, vous recevrez chacun 2000 gallions. Somme importante, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Aussi, vous avez jusqu'au 1er août pour vous décider. Le prochain rendez- vous est fixé ce 1er août, au Chaudron Baveur, dans lequel nous éclaircirons quelques points comme la façon de voyager dans le temps et d'autres petits détails sur la façon de vous comporter une fois en 1958. Si vous acceptez, bien sûr... Bien, je vais vous laisser, j'espère que vous vous porterez bien d'ici là. Vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des hiboux, si besoin. Oh, nous ne nous sommes jamais vus, jamais parlés... Cette discussion n'a jamais eu lieu... »   
  
Et il transplana.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

Alors ?? Laissez des reviews svp   
  
**Yuna7777777**


	4. Chapitre 4

> **...Hit The Road Jack...**
> 
>   
  
**_Disclaimer :_** Tous les noms relatifs à Harry Potter et à son univers sont la propriété de Mme Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
**_Résumé de l'histoire :_** Harry et ses amis ont 18 ans. Poudlard, c'est du passé. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont embarqués dans une aventure incroyable... Sans vous dévoiler l'histoire, je dirais qu'il y aura un retour dans le temps accompagné d'un (ou plusieurs...) flirt(s).  
  
**_Résumé du chapitre :_** Les 4 jeunes restent dans la bibliothèque, et se découvrent des points communs.  
  
**_Notre de l'auteur :  
_**  
Kikooo ! Voilà, voilà... Un quatrième chapitre bien rempli. On m'a demandé plus long, j'ai fais plus long. ( Même si ça ne sera jamais assez long pour toi, Aste ! ) =)  
  
Un petit avant-goût du prochain chapitre : Hermione peut transplaner mais Ron, Harry et Draco, non. Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas leur permis. Le prochain chapitre racontera le vendredi 31 juillet, où ils vont tous trois passer leurs permis, aidés par Hermione.  
  
Kiss !  
  
**Yuna7777777**  
  
' ' Pensées de Harry Potter  
## pensées de Draco Malfoy  
°° pensées de Hermione Granger  
[] pensées de Ron Weasley  
  
[nda :] Note de l'auteur.  
  
o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° o°o°o  
  
**_Chapitre 4  
_**  
Harry, Ron, Draco et Hermione étaient toujours dans la bibliothèque 10 minutes plus tard. Aucun n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. Ron se décida enfin à briser le silence.  
  
« Nan mais vous y croyez vous à son histoire ? Remonter le temps ?! C'est pas...   
- Rien de plus simple Ron, l'interrompit Harry, Hermione et moi on l'a fait en troisième année ! Avec son Retourneur de Temps !   
- Quoi ?! Vous m'en avez jamais parl ! répondit Ron, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.   
- On le fera plus tard ! changea de sujet Hermione.   
- A mon avis, on n'utilisera pas un Retourneur de Temps... Il n'est utilisé que pour les petits retours dans le temps ! récita Draco. 40 ans, c'est plus pareil... Non, on le fera avec le portoloin intra temporel ou peut-être un Réducteur... »  
  
Il était impossible de deviner que Draco Malfoy, l'ex-Serpentard, renfermait une connaissance aussi étendue dans aussi petit crâne ! Généralement, élève perturbateur rimait avec sales notes mais apparemment ici, ce n'était pas le cas. Qui l'eut cru ?  
  
Hermione, par exemple ! Il était très facile que voir qu'elle avait la science infuse. Elle se promenait toujours avec un badge ( ou au minimum ) « J.S.I.J.A. » ( Je-Suis-Une-Intello-Et-Je-L'-Assume ) sur sa robe.  
  
Harry, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, prit la parole :  
  
« Qu'est qui vous motive, vous, pour le faire ?   
- Les Livres, répondit la sorcière du tac au tac. Vous vous rendez compte ? Nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard et les Livres que nous y avons lu ne dataient que de quelques années !! On pourrait y trouver des choses très intéressantes ! Des sorts oubliés, des...   
- Et toi Ron ? coupa Harry.  
  
S'il ne l'arrêtait pas elle aurait continué son speech indéfiniment. Elle le regarda d'un air blessé, mais ne dit rien.  
  
- Oh, hum... Ron hésita et regarda rapidement Hermione. Les livres bien sûr, mentit-il ( très mal d'ailleurs ).  
  
Bonne réponse. Hermione parut enchantée et releva la tête souriante vers Ron.  
  
- Et aussi un peu l'argent, compléta ce dernier, gêné. Bah quoi ?! dit-t-il à l'adresse de Draco, qui souriait de son air moqueur. C'est vrai ! 2000 gallions !! Tu te rends compte ?! réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Ron se reprit. Oui, toi évidemment, tu les a déjà... Alors c'est quoi ta motivation à toi ?  
  
Draco le regarda, surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... leur dit-il en leur tournant le dos.  
  
Mais en réalité, il savait, et les autres aussi. Draco les accompagnerait pour éclaircir ce « vous le saurez en temps et en heure, Mr. Malfoy ».  
  
- Et toi alors Potter, pourquoi tu veux y aller ?  
  
Cette question laissa Harry perplexe. Non pas sur la réponse, mais bel et bien sur la question. Depuis quand un Malfoy était-il aussi sociable ? Et depuis quand un Malfoy ne lui avait-il pas parlé comme ça, c'est-à-dire sans un trait de méchanceté ni sur le visage ni dans la voix ? Cela devait remonter à leur rencontre. Tout ça était loin maintenant. Tellement loin que Harry en avait oublié le contexte.  
  
- Vos trois raisons rassemblées, répondit-il simplement.  
  
En réalité, c'était d'une pour l'argent et de deux pour cette histoire avec Malfoy. Mais il avait dit « trois » pour ne pas blesser Hermione et ses livres.  
  
- Mais... Je viens de dire à l'instant que je savais pas pourquoi moi j'y allais !   
- Pas besoin de t'entendre Malfoy, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert... »  
  
Draco détourna le regard, l'air pensif, et partit feuilleter des bouquins sur les Runes.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione un regard surpris quant au comportement de Draco. Il y avait quelque chose de louche.  
  
Hermione eut l'air de sortir de ses songes en voyant Malfoy partir et prit conscience du fait qu'elle n'avait ouvert un livre depuis plus d'une heure et que de surcroît elle se trouvait dans une bibliothèque. Elle partit en quête d'un confortable fauteuil et d'un livre sur les différentes écoles pour les sorciers de deuxième cycle.  
  
Ron voulut jouer une partie d'échecs avec Harry. Le seul petit problème était qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et il était rare de trouver un échiquier au détour d'un rayon..  
  
« Alors comment on fait ? demanda Ron qui sentait l'envie d'écraser son ami au jeu augmenter considérablement.   
- Comment on fait quoi ? Draco apparut derrière eux, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.   
- Ron ressent le besoin urgent de me battre encore une fois aux échecs, mais on n'a pas d'échiquier ! répondit Harry un peu troublé par la vue de Draco avec un autre sourire que celui méprisant et suffisant qu'il lui avait réservé pendant autant d'années.   
- C'est pas un problème ! Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un échiquier de poche qu'il posa sur la table près d'eux. Je peux jouer ? »  
  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire complice ( et surtout sadique ) et décidèrent de se liguer contre Malfoy dans une partie d'échecs sans mercie.  
  
Ils s'amusèrent tout les trois et le temps vint vite où Hermione alla le prévenir qu'il était tard et qu'il faudrait rentrer...  
  
Mais la journée ne se termina pas comme prévue.  
  
Alors que Malfoy était parti chercher un livre qu'il voulait emprunter, les meubles se mirent à trembler ainsi que le sol. Harry pensa d'abord à un tremblement de terre, mais changea d'avis lorsqu'il vit les étagères se déplacer toutes seules et les livres s'envoler, rendant l'accès impossible à la cheminée, qui aurait été des plus utiles.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent l'idée en tête de pousser la bibliothèque qui s'était mise devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Mais ils avaient oublié Draco dans l'histoire. Harry s'en rendit compte.  
  
« Malfoy ! Il est pas avec nous !   
- Tant pis pour lui, il se débrouillera tout seul ! dit la sorcière alors qu'elle se faisait attaquer par un livre sur les différents moyens d'ensorceler son réfrigérateur.   
- Non ! On peut pas le laisser ! répondit Ron, indigné.   
- Bon, on va le chercher, Ron et moi ! Hermione, tu bouges pas d'ici ! décida Harry.   
- Pas question ! Je reste pas ici toute seule, Ron, s'il te plait, restes avec moi...   
- Harry, tu peux y aller tout seul, je reste avec Hermione, il t'arrivera rien ! »  
  
Harry partit vers le centre de la pièce guidée par la lumière dorée en criant « Malfoy, t'es o ?!! » et ne vit pas Hermione déposer un bisou sur la joue de Ron, rouge pivoine pour l'occasion, en guise de remerciement ( et peut-être d'autre chose... ).  
  
Arrivé près du Zephyr, Harry scruta autour de lui mais ne vit aucun signe de Draco. Il l'appela une dernière fois et aperçut des étincelles vertes tout au fond de la salle. Il courra alors dans la direction que lui indiquaient les étincelles et y trouva un Draco, au sol, entouré de livres de Potions qui l'attaquaient férocement, et complètement dépassé par les évènements.  
  
Harry hésita, puis finit par tendre une main que Draco accepta. Il se releva donc et murmura merci à son sauveur.  
  
A ce moment-là, les meubles disparurent laissant place à une pièce vide. Personne ne bougea et les meubles réapparurent, et à leur place originale.  
  
Une voix retentit de nulle part :  
  
« Vous avez réussi ce test de cohésion de l'équipe avec brio. Chacun a prit sa tâche au sérieux. Vous nous avez prouvé vos compétences. Félicitations. Vous pouvez maintenant quitter les lieux. »  
  
Le Professeur Durington leur avait parlé depuis la salle de contrôle dans laquelle, grâce aux caméras, il avait pu suivre toute la scène. A peine eut- il finit de parler qu'un pot rempli de Poudre de Cheminette apparut près d'eux.  
  
« C'était qu'un test ?!! demanda Ron, effaré.   
- Faîtes-moi penser à l'étrangler le Dudus, la prochaine qu'on le voit ! dit Draco avec rage. »  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
« Bon eh bien, dit Hermione, je vais y aller moi. Elle fit la bise à Harry, à Ron aussi mais cette fois, en mettant son bras dans son dos ( tout de même ! ).  
  
Puis vint le tour de Draco.  
  
- Nous sommes des adultes maintenant, on devrait cesser nos querelles ridicules.   
- Hermione, tu parles comme le professeur McGonagall ! lui dit Harry.   
- Merci Harry, Hermione le prit comme un compliment... Et puis si on doit passer du temps ensemble, reprit-elle, on devrait aussi s'appeler par nos prénoms ! Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ça. A plus, Harry, Ron... Draco. »  
  
Et elle transplana.  
  
Les trois garçons restèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis se dirent au revoir en suivant le conseil d'Hermione ( les prénoms ).  
  
Des nouveaux liens, les plus surprenants qu'il soit je vous l'accorde, se créaient.  
  
o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° o°o°o  
  
Le bouton bleu où y a marqué 'Go' !! Plizz 8-D  
  
**Yuna7777777**


End file.
